


Make the Season Bright

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grieving, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: TraditionIf baking is any labor at all, it's a labor of love. A love that gets passed from generation to generation.Regina Brett





	Make the Season Bright

Tradition, the girls had insisted. Louis thought he could handle it, until...

Her apron hung behind the door, the battered recipe book rested on the table, her meticulous handwriting stained by years of splatters and spills. Notes crowded the margins, tweaks that made each recipe wholly hers. Grocery sacks covered every countertop.  
Overwhelmed, he hesitated.

Strong arms circled Louis’ waist; Harry’s presence a comfort. “Memories don’t die, love, and traditions are meant to be cherished. Honor her by passing them onto the others.” 

Louis nodded and called the girls, handing the apron to Lottie. “This is yours now- it’s tradition.”


End file.
